


Winged Seduction

by Merfilly



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elisa takes advantage of Goliath thinking too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winged Seduction

Goliath was in his thinking pose as Elisa came out onto the balcony. She smiled to herself and moved to stand not at his side, but behind him. Slowly, aware he had heard her, she reached out and ran a light hand down the spar of his wing. She didn't need to see his face to know his eyes were closing, and she moved to stand against his back. Both hands now found the wings, moving ever so slowly, enjoying the way they twitched and Goliath shivered in silence. Elisa loved the way he always seemed so vulnerable at having his wings stroked, no matter how powerful she knew he was.

"Elisa…" he murmured at last, overcome by the sheer pleasure of her touch.

"Shh," she soothed, working down each vane, taking her time, until Goliath was trembling in place. Only then did she slip around in front of him, letting him hold her oh so gently. His kiss was tender, passionate, and promised that her seduction of his wings would be repaid before the dawn.


End file.
